Un crash, deux vie de changer
by SaskiaMariusCamille76
Summary: Bella Swan étudiante en médecine aux États-Unis doit se rendre en Italie pour le mariage de sont frère Emmett Swan avec Rosalie Hale dont elle est le témoin, celui de son frère étant un certain Eward, mais l'avions vas-t-il arriver a bon port ? et Edward et Bella vont-il arriver en chair et en os et surtout vivant ? Pour le savoir venez lire cette fiction riche en émotion.


**Point de vue Isabella :**

-Alex dépêche toi non de dieux je vais rater mon avion si sa continu!Criai-je

-Oui, j'arrive, dit Alex en arrivant

-j'ai jamais vue un mec aussi long a ce préparé c'est le comble la !grommelais-je, même moi je vais plus vite.

-Oh ! il faut que je soigne mon apparence ont c'est jamais tu c'est?!Alors je suis comment, dit-il tout sourire en tournant sur lui-même.

-très beau... allé ont y vas ! Dit-je pressé de partir mais aillent le sourire comme même.

Alex est mon meilleur-ami, ont ce connaît depuis tout petit, toujours fourré ensemble a faire des bêtises ou des gâteaux de boue qui souvent finissais sur la tête des autres enfants qui nous embêtée, après évidemment ont a grandit et on a dit au revoir au gâteau de boue , mais pas aux bêtises je vous assure, des bêtise comme séché les cours, volé dans les super-marché, bon sa c'est Alex qui le faisait moi j'étais beaucoup trop peureuse pour le faire je préférais resté bien sagement dans la voiture.

Sa nous arrivait aussi quant on s'embête de prendre l'annuaire de prendre des numéros au hasard et d'appeler en disant des bêtise de tout genre … parfois très gênent je vous assure, et plein d'autre truc, mais bon ont c'est calmé un peut ... bon d'accord on a été obligé de ce calmé au risque d'allée en pension pour ado rebelle et chacun dans un coin de globe différent.

Après vers 18 ans, ont a commencer a sortir ensemble, sa a duré 3 mois a peut prés mais sa n'as pas marché entre nous, ont s'aimait mais plus tôt comme des frère et sœur et c'est a ce moment que Alex c'est rendu conte de sont homosexualité, il a eu du mal a l'accepté et a l'annoncé a toute sa famille et c'est amies en particulié a moi, il avait peur de ma réaction et que je ne l'accepte pas et que je le laisse que je l'abandonne en gros, je lui ai dit qu'il ne

fallait pas s'en faire et que je l'acceptait comme il était que je l'aimait pour sont originalité et que j'allais pas mettre fin a une aussi longue et grande amitié pour un truc aussi insignifiant.

Et maintenant nous voilà, en fac de médecine tout les deux a New-York et en collocation ensemble, ont s'amusait beaucoup mais toujours en restant un minimum sérieux . Et dire qu'avant il était nul en cours et que maintenant il est en fac de médecine tout sa grâce a moi et j'en suis fière par ce que s'en moi il n'en serait pas la.

Alex me sorti de mes pensé :

-A quoi tu pense Bella ? Je te sens ailleurs, tes partout sauf avec moi !

-Je repense a notre jeunesse, nos bêtise et tous ...

-Ah oui que de bon souvenir

-oui en effet, dit-je en riant. Tu te rend conte que c'est grâce a moi que tu est en fac de médecine ?

-Oui c'est grâce a toi est ton acharnement pour que j'y arrive en cours …. qu'est ce que ta pus m'embête avec sa tien... dit-il avec le sourire

-EH ! Je lui mis une petite claque sur l'épaule avec le sourire, je sais que j'ai été chiante mais c'est pas la peine de me le dire !

Ont éclatas de rire tout les deux et continuas de ce chamailler pendant toute la route jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Arriver sur le parking il ce garas, et ont sorti de la voiture, je pris mes bagage dans le coffre de sa voiture et ont ce dirigeas ensemble vers l'entré de l'aéroport , lui sont bras sur mes épaule et mon bras sur sa taille.

-Tu vas me manquer Bella, dit-il tout triste

-toi aussi tu vas me manquer mais soit pas triste mon choupinou d'amours, dit-je avec ma moue toute triste

-mais comment ne pas être triste ma choupinette d'amours ? Tu m'abandonne pendant 2 semaine

-je t'abandonne pas, et je t'abandonnerais jamais de la vie tes fou dans ta tête toi !, dit-je en montrant sa tête et en rigolant

-mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment moi, et je suis pas fou dans ma tête ces toi qui et foufou dans ta tête

-oh toi et tes pressentiment ! Dit-je en rigolant encore, une vrai histoire d'amour ma parole

-oh ça va hein, ouai rigole non pèche que la dernier fois que j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment j'avais raison

-ouai mais tu te rappelle de l'avant dernier fois... non ? Ou il faut que je te le rappelle ?

-non je me rappelle c'est bon ! Dit-il en faisant semblant de faire le boudin

-oooh fait pas le boudin, dit-je en tapant mon épaule contre sont épaule mais il répondit pas alors je le laissais faire semblant de faire le boudin tranquille

Ont c'était assis sur des siège en attendant l'appelle de mon vole. Cette avant dernière fois dont ont parle c'était il y a … 4 mois a peut prés, ont était en boite avec des amies et il y avait un mec qui arrêter pas de me regardé alors javais décidé d'allée le voir pour lui dire

ma façon de pensé et Alex avait essayer de m'en empêche prétextent un mauvais pressentiment mais j'y suis comme même allée...

**FLASHBACK :**

Je me dirigeas vers le mec qui était au bar, arrivé au bar je commandas un vers d'eau avant au cas ou … on sait jamais. Je pris donc mon vers d'eau et me mis a coté du mec et lui dit :

-qu'est ce que t'as a me regardé depuis toute a l'heure ?

-Quoi ? Mais je te regarde pas …., dit-il gêné

-ouais ... c'est sa allé je vais pas te mangé hein je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu me regarde ?

-Bah en fait je te trouve très belle et voilà

-ah ouais ?

-ouais

-bah écoute merci hein …., j'étais plutôt gêné

-de rien ….. sa te dit une petit dan..., il fut coupé par Alex évidemment

-qu'est ce que ta toi a lui parlé comme sa , dit-il méchamment au mec

-mais Ale..., je nu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Alex me coupas

-non Bella je vois bien que ce mec t'embette

-QUOI ? Mais j'ai rien fait je lui demandais ….

-non tu l'agresse la je l'ai bien vue alors ta intérêt a arrêté par ce que si non je vais m'occuper de toi tu vas voir tu vas t'en souvenir ! Dit Alex énervé

-mais je l'agresse pas je lui...

-NON tu vas arrêté de suite j'espère que ta bien compris par ce que je le répéterais pas je... il est très énervée la … en plus pour rien et il m'écoute pas alors je vais pas avoir le choix … je vais devoir crié

-ALEX TAIT TOI IL ME DEMANDE JUSTE DE DANSE AVEC LUI C'EST TOUT !

-Ah... d'accord … bah désolé … euh, et voilà maintenant il est gêné

-Alex tu aurait du m'écouter j'ai essayer de te le dire mais ta pas voulus m'écouter, lui expliquais-je

-euh oui bah je vais y allé hein je vais vous laisser … et désolé … comment tu t'apelle ?

-Marco

-désolé Marco au revoir, dit Alex en partant

**FIN FLASHBACK**

C'est un très bon souvenir … enfin pour moi par ce que Alex lui il en garde pas un très mauvais souvenir surtout qu'il c'est fait beaucoup charrié a cause de sa !

Soudain je fut coupé par une voix de femme :

-les voyageurs pour le vole en direction de Rome sont priés de ce rendre a la porte d'embarquement E45 bon voyage a tous

-C'est mon vole, dit-je a Alex, allé a dans 3 semaines mon Choupinou d'amour

-a dans 3 semaine ma Choupinette d'amour je t'aime, dit-il tout triste en me serrant fort dans c'est bras

-Je t'aime aussi tu vas beaucoup me manquer pendant c'est 3 semaines, dit-je en le prenant a mon tour dans mes bras

-toi aussi tu vas me manquer, dit-il en reniflant et c'est que la que je m'aperçus qu'il pleurais … oui c'est vrai les au revoir sa n'as jamais été sont truc !

-OOOH ! Pleure pas si non je vais pleuré aussi et sa vas être encore pire et de toute façon je t'appelle tout les jours

-c'est l'émotion désolé... promis tu m'appelle tout les jours ?

-Prom... je fut coupé par la voix de la fille de toute a l'heure

-derniers appelle pour l'embarcation du vole en direction de Rome porte E45

-Allé je doit vraiment y allé Bisous je t'aime

-Bisous je t'aime fort

Je pris ma valise ou plutôt mes valises et me dirigeas vers la porte E45 tout en me retournent quelque fois pour faire au revoir a Alex et lui envoyer des Bisous. Une fois rentré dans cette fameuse porte j'embarqua a bort de l'avions .

Ce que je ne savais pas a ce moment la ... c'est que ce Vole allais changer ma vie a tout jamais …..

* * *

Voila jespere que sa vous a plus

pour la suite, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire! Reviews =)

Bisous Bisous on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre

Cam's


End file.
